


The Crime he Didn't Commit.

by Sherlock1110



Series: The Roleplay Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Mycroft, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Roleplay, Top Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have this idea of Mycroft and Lestrade role playing that Mycroft is a suspect and Lestrade questions him. With amorous consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crime he Didn't Commit.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

The Crime he Didn’t Commit

 

Both Mycroft and Greg had always had a fascination with role play.

Greg's was the teacher-naughty student scenario.

Mycroft's was the arrested suspect scenario.

At the back of Mycroft's club – well, it was 'their' club now, since they'd been engaged - they'd built on what looked to normal people to be a garage; however, inside was the biggest playroom known to anyone.

Greg was off work and Mycroft was up in his office. They'd discussed last night how this was going to work, so Greg set the room up the way they'd need it and then headed up the back steps to Mycroft's office completely in character, well it was his day job after all. He tweaked his tie briefly before he ascended.

He ignored Mycroft as he walked through his office, although he saw the quick smirk the government official sent his way before he looked down to find his own character, like it was hidden on the floor?

Greg went straight through to his lover's office into Anthea's.

“Hiya Anthea. I need to borrow Mycroft for the evening, so you can go. Tell Gerry he can clock off too after dropping you off, we won't need him anymore tonight.”

“Very well, sir.”

She paged through to her boss to say good bye and then her ever-present phone was out so she could dismiss the driver for the night. With that she grabbed her coat and bag. “Good night, Sir.”

“Night,” Greg said absently. He couldn't help but start to get hard at what could happen tonight. The background had been discussed, but what Greg had planned hadn't been and therefore Mycroft's reactions would be spontaneous rather than rehearsed.

Greg waited until Anthea had left and then turned the CCTV on. He waited until Gerry pulled away in the Merc and locked the club up and the second office door.

He took a deep breath to regain his composure and then headed to his lover's office door.

Rather than open it normally, he put his shoulder through it pushing it open. It slammed back and banged against the door. Mycroft jolted in his seat and then glanced up.

“Detective Inspector, how very nice of you to grace me with your presence.”

“I do believe you have some explaining to do, Mr. Holmes.”

“Do I?”

“What were you doing in the pound shop at 5am this morning?”

This bit hadn't been rehearsed and the look on the government official's face proved that. His look of surprise was fantastic.

“I was shopping,” he answered as if that was the only available answer.

“At 5am, with the alarms blaring…”

“I… well you know… shopping so early means you beat the rush and it's incredibly dull when you have to bump into other people in the supermarket and start… conversations,” he seemed to struggle over the word, “with people you strongly dislike but have to be civil because the country's finances rely upon it.”

Greg turned away. He was hiding his smile, but to keep the play going he pushed his hands into his trouser pockets, silently shifting the position of his cock against his pants. He tutted.

“You have many men and women in your service, Mr. Holmes and yet you chose this one particular day to go shopping.”

“I fancied a trip on the way to the gym. What are you going to do, Detective Inspector? Arrest me?”

“Stand up please, Mr. Holmes.”

Mycroft caught sight of the handcuffs that the younger man reached for as he obeyed the officer.

“You can't actually handcuff me, not for a robbery, and it's not even that. It's a suspected robbery.”

“Watch me.”

The DI grasped hold of his wrists and pulled them around behind him.

Rather than grabbing his arm like Greg would usually do to a suspect, he grabbed hold of his ear. Mycroft yelped and struggled.

Greg tutted again, “assaulting a police officer as well as a robbery?”

“Assault?” Mycroft spluttered, “all I did was-”

“Headbutt me.”

Mycroft couldn't help but laugh, and it wasn't in character.

Greg clipped him on the back of the head.

“Something funny?”

The government official let out an undignified squawk.

“No, Detective Inspector, not at all,” he tried to straighten his expression out but couldn't.

Seeing it about to get out of control, Greg sought control back. He squeezed his grip on the older man's ear and the laughter was muffled almost at once.

The DI dragged Mycroft out of the room, towards the back stairs where the 'interview room' awaited. He made sure to lock the club on the way out. Otherwise, he knew for sure that Mycroft would drop out of character in order to remind him.

The DI pushed the 'suspect' into the room and locked the door. He uncuffed him and pushed him towards the desk.

“Sit.”

Mycroft spun around and grabbed Greg by the shoulders. He pushed him back against the wall and kissed him hungrily.

Greg was caught a bit by surprise, glad they had decided to be spontaneous. He subtly knocked his knee against the older man's crotch and used the fact that he was thus distracted to pin his arms behind his back again and use his new found grip to his advantage.

Before Mycroft realised what had happened Greg had him pressed into the wall the DI had just been pressed up against. The older man grunted.

“Oh, come on, Detective Inspector, you can do better than that.”

“You're right I can.” He pushed one arm up between his shoulder blades with one hand and grabbed his collar with the other, then spun him around, kicked him in the back of the leg so he fell to his knees, then used his control over his upper body to force him into the carpet, causing another grunt, this time muffled by the floor.

“This is sexual harassment,” Mycroft complained.

“What part of what I have done to you is sexual, Mr. Holmes?”

“Ok, it's uncalled for force.”

“If I remember correctly you pushed me into the wall and continued to kiss me.”

Mycroft coughed to hide his laughter.

“Now, Mr. Holmes, are you willing to cooperate if I release you?”

He nodded, his cheek brushing the carpet. The movement made his arm jolt into a more painful position.

“No, I need a verbal response.” He nodded absently to the table, even though he couldn't see. “For the tape.”

“Yes.”

“Try again Mr. Holmes.”

Another grunt. “Yes, Detective Inspector. I will cooperate.”

“Good.”

He began to release him.

“On one condition.” The grip tightened. “You uncup my bollocks.”

Greg's hands were nowhere his bollocks, for the simple fact that one was still on his 'suspects' shirt and the other was holding his arm. He smiled at his ingenuity.

“I'm going to make a quick note here, for the tape. My hands are nowhere near your bollocks.”

That made Mycroft laugh, but it was in character this time.

“Point proven.” Greg released the older man. “Sit down, Mr. Holmes.”

Mycroft straightened himself out, wriggling his tie indignantly and then tugging at his waistcoat. He settled in his seat and leaned back, crossing one leg over the other.

Greg winked and then took his own seat.

“So, where were you at 5am this morning?”

“Shopping,” he replied simply. His hand went down to his pants and he pushed his fast growing erection with the palm of his hand.

“A posh businessman like you, shopping in a pound shop, I do not believe that for a second.”

“A posh business man like myself wouldn't rob a pound shop either,” Mycroft pointed out in response.

Greg could see this heading to a corner. He leant over the table and flicked the tape 'off'.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm guessing you aren't willing to cooperate with me unless I explain to you the actual seriousness of your situation.”

“I'm not a child, Detective Inspector.”

“I could make this go away.”

Mycroft must have realised where Greg was headed so he cocked his head on one side in consideration.

“Why?”

“Well just think, a criminal record in your line of work will do you no favours. Who will respect the great and powerful Mycroft Holmes when you've been charged with robbery and assaulting a police officer.”

Mycroft's head dropped in defeat, he had a point.

“How?”

“Stand up. Turn around.”

“Why?”

“Now Mr. Holmes or the deal is off.”

The government official complied.

In moments his hands were behind him again and cuffed.

“Turn and kneel.”

“Really Detective Inspector…”

“Now, Mr. Holmes!”

Mycroft turned and dropped.

“Suck me and make it good.”

“And if I do that?”

“The charges may disappear.”

“May-”

“All you're getting.”

Biting his tongue, Mycroft opened his mouth when the younger man pulled his cock free, he was already solid, glancing down, his lover was also. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

He thrust in straight away and moaned as Mycroft hollowed his cheeks. He grabbed the kneeling man's hair and pulled his head back, sharply but not enough to remove him from his cock. “And if you even think about biting me…” he left the threat unsaid, he didn't need to say anything further.

Mycroft made sure to be completely 'un-Mycroft-like' by slurping and making sound effects that Greg didn't think were possible, and they weren't helping him stay on top of his orgasm.

He grasped Mycroft shoulders and pushed him back.

Greg hadn't just had the sound effects to contend with he'd also been watching his lover palm his cock through his pants for the last few minutes and he couldn't keep this facade up much longer. It was nowhere near as long as he had wanted it to be.

“Sit back down Mr Holmes.”

Mycroft made a point to wipe his mouth on Greg's pants and then sat down. Greg slouched back in his chair.

“So what were you doing at 5pm this morning?”

“Shopping.” Mycroft said, there was a glint of evil in his eye and that was the final straw for the DI.

He stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk, the only thing separating the two men and preventing the DI from pouncing on the older man at that exact moment.

“Believe me, Mr. Holmes, if you do not confess, I shall come down on you hard.”

“Oh yes please, Detective Inspector.”

Mycroft had realised that Greg was struggling to keep from fucking him right then and there and to be honest his trousers were already beginning to get wet from pre-come alone. As for Greg, he wasn't fairing but better but his cock wasn't stuck in the same amount of confines as the 'suspects' was.

“Stand up, pants down and bend over the table!” Greg ordered. Mycroft shot a quick look at the table he was about to lean over.

“You do realise this is all on tape, Gregory.”

He laughed. “Fuck the tape.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inquisition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541826) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr)




End file.
